Existence
by Ninja-edit
Summary: Perjumpaan Sai dengan Suigetsu di suatu hari berhujan, yang membawanya pada makna hidupnya untuk orang lain maupun untuk dirinya sendiri. SuiSai. Friendship.


**Judul:** Existence

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Friendship

**Rating:** T

**Dedicated to: **Sayurii Dei-chan, Momochi Mimi'san, Ame no Suzushii ;)

**Caras:** Sai feat. Hozuki Suigetsu

**WARNING: **Semi-AU, implicit/symbolic story, possible OOC-ness

**NOTE: **Sai butuh lebih banyak cintaaaaa :)

Kali ini saya buat SuiSai yang seriusan dan lumayan berat, sebagai pemanasan di aliran SuiSai. Berikutnya saya janji buat SuiSai yang lebih ringan.. ^^

**Summary:** Perjumpaan Sai dengan Suigetsu di suatu hari berhujan, yang membawanya pada makna hidupnya untuk orang lain maupun untuk dirinya sendiri. Sai's POV.

* * *

**-**

**Existence**

**-**

.

Setiap makhluk hidup memiliki jalannya masing-masing dalam menapaki kehidupan ini. Menyusuri labirin kehidupan dengan sejuta pesona emosi yang terkandung di dalamnya. Tak ada yang sanggup meramalkan apa yang akan terjadi, maupun apa yang tersembunyi di balik setiap kejadian.

Begitu pula aku, yang dengan tertatih kususuri lorong kehidupan, setapak demi setapak, hingga akhir perjalanan panjangku. Akhir hidupku.

Langit mendung, bersama dengan semilir angin yang terasa menggigit kulit. Bukan karena cuaca, namun kurasakan tubuhku menggigil karena hatiku yang dingin.

Berjalan terseok, kutatap tanah tempatku berpijak. Tanah padat kecokelatan itu terasa bagaikan jelly di bawah kakiku. Setiap detik dapat kurasakan tubuhku hendak limbung. Namun tetap tak kuhentikan langkah kakiku—yang entah akan membawaku sampai kemana.

Yang kulihat hanyalah ujung sepatuku yang memantul menapak tanah. Tak kulihat tempat tujuanku di ujung sana. Kubiarkan diriku terdorong oleh perasaan tak tertahankan yang muncul dari balik jutaan emosi yang tersembunyi dalam diriku, untuk terus maju—entah sampai kemana.

Perlahan tetes-tetes air mulai berjatuhan di sekelilingku berpijak. Kutengadahkan kepalaku perlahan, menatap angkasa yang luas di atas kepalaku. Awan kelabu menggantung di sana bersama dengan cahaya yang berkilat dan disusul dengan gemuruh guntur yang membahana.

Bulir air menetes jatuh di sela kelopak mataku. Kukerjapkan mataku dan kuluruskan pandanganku, menatap lekat pemandangan di hadapanku.

Sebuah tempat yang sama sekali tak kukenal. Sepanjang jalan setapak yang kulihat hanyalah rerumputan di sekelilingnya dan pepohonan dengan dedaunan yang layu dan membusuk di sekitarnya. Lurus menuju entah kemana, yang dapat kulihat hanyalah pemandangan yang tak berujung.

Kulangkahkan kakiku kembali, menelusuri tapak demi tapak yang meninggalkan jejak di atas hamparan tanah basah. Mataku tetap terpaku pada pemandangan di hadapanku. Walau aku tak dapat melihat apapun yang berada nun jauh ada di sana, tapi tak pernah sekalipun terbersit keinginan untuk menghentikan langkah kakiku.

Hujan yang membasahi sekujur tubuhku mengalir semakin deras. Tubuhku yang basah kuyup mulai menggigil, namun tetap tak kuindahkan rasa ngilu atas dinginnya angin kencang yang menyertai hujan lebat ini.

Tanpa disangka kedua bola mataku menangkap sesosok bayangan nun jauh di bawah pohon beberapa meter jauh di depanku. Aku memicingkan mataku, berusaha mendapat pandangan yang lebih jelas. Nihil. Hujan yang mengguyur bumi menyamarkan daya lihatku. Yang dapat kulihat hanyalah sosok berbalut mantel kelabu yang tengah tersungkur menggulung diri di bawah pohon berdaun jarang nun jauh di sana.

Suatu rasa penasaran terbersit dalam hatiku. Kadang aku berpikir, di saat seperti ini betul-betul aku dapat mengenali emosiku. Hanya di saat seperti inilah, aku dapat memahami emosiku. Aku penasaran. Dan alasan yang sama pulalah yang membuatku mengayuh hentakan kakiku semakin cepat, menghampiri sosok yang tengah bergelung di bawah hujan itu.

Dalam beberapa derap langkah, kini aku telah sampai di dekatnya. Kuhentikan langkahku tiga meter darinya. Dapat kulihat dengan cukup jelas kini, sosok berbalut mantel yang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya itu.

Aku terdiam dan menatapnya tanpa suara. Entah apa yang kuinginkan, tapi tak juga kulangkahkan kakiku untuk meninggalkan sosok itu di sana. Aku tetap diam dan menunggu. Entah apa yang kutunggu.

Sosok dalam balutan mantel itu bergerak sedikit, menggeliat dan menyembulkan sebuah kepala berambut perak. Di bawah guyuran hujan deras seperti ini, rambut peraknya yang kebiruan sama sekali tak kehilangan pesona warnanya. Sepasang bola mata violet menatapku tak berkedip, sama halnya dengan kedua bola mata hitam pekatku yang tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan dari pesona violet yang bagai menarikku ke dalam dunianya itu. Dunia di balik selotip ungu bening.

"Hai," sahut sosok pemilik bola mata violet itu.

Entah apa yang dalam kepalaku, bahkan aku juga tak mengerti apa yang sedang kulakukan di sini. Tak juga kumengerti apa yang aku inginkan dengan terus berdiam di sini menatap ungu violet tanpa berkedip.

"Selamat siang…" timpalku dengan sesopan mungkin. Kuusahakan menambahkan nada keramahan dalam setiap kata yang bergulir dari lidahku, namun suara lemahku hanya terdengar seperti desisan yang disapu gemuruh hujan.

Sosok pemilik ungu violet itu menatapku, tak bergeming dalam posisinya bersandar dan bergelung di bawah pohon berdaun jarang itu.

Aku pun tak bersuara.

"Sedang apa di sini?" sejenak kemudian suara ringannya kembali memecah gemuruh hujan.

Aku merasa bingung, sekaligus heran. Namun entah ekspresi seperti apa yang dipasang seseorang dalam situasi seperti ini. Yang bisa kukatakan hanyalah, "Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

Kedua kelopak matanya melebar, dan detik berikutnya tawa renyahnya membahana. Helaian rambut peraknya yang basah sedikit bergoyang, terayun bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar karena tawa.

Aku tak menyahut. Berusaha mengolah memoriku untuk melihat sesuatu yang lucu dari kondisi kami. Memangnya ada yang lucu?

"Kau menarik," serunya di sela-sela tawanya. "Kemari, temani aku sebentar," ujarnya lagi seraya bangkit berdiri dan beranjak melangkah pergi.

Aku semakin merasa heran, namun lagi-lagi satu-satunya emosi yang kukenal menguasai pikiranku. Aku penasaran.

Hingga kuputuskan untuk mengikuti dia. Mengekor sang pemilik pupil mata violet itu.

Sudah bukan hal yang tak lazim lagi kudapati seseorang menganggapku aneh atau membosankan. Tapi, menarik? Yang benar saja?

Berjalan di belakangnya dalam jarak satu meter, dapat kulihat sosoknya dengan lebih jelas. Postur tubuhnya tidak begitu dapat kukenali, mengingat mantel kelabu menutup hampir seluruh tubuhnya, dari batas leher hingga pangkal kakinya.

Dari tinggi badannya, dapat kutarik kesimpulan bahwa ia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Dari lebar bahunya, dapat pula kutarik kesimpulan bahwa tubuhnya lebih terlatih dan terbentuk dengan baik lebih daripada aku. Dari caranya melangkah, dapat kutahu bahwa ia adalah orang yang tahu benar siapa dirinya, seberapa jauh kemampuannya, dan setinggi apa harga dirinya. Sekali lihat saja aku tahu benar bahwa orang ini adalah seorang petarung jarak dekat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kami sampai di depan sebuah gua yang kecil namun masih cukup untuk ukuran manusia.

Ia terhenti sejenak dalam langkahnya, membalikkan badannya padaku dan menunjuk lubang gua itu dengan ujung jarinya yang basah, "Kita istirahat di situ," ujarnya seolah hal yang diucapkannya itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar.

Rasa bingung dalam kepalaku sama sekali tak berkurang, malahan semakin mencuat. Baik aku maupun orang ini sama sekali tidak saling mengenal, bertemu saja barusan sekali. Tapi dia sudah bertingkah seolah kami memang sewajarnya bersama-sama dan mengobrol atau semacanya—entahlah.

"Hei," suaranya membuyarkan lamunanku.

Kulihat ia kini tengah menghempaskan dirinya di lantai gua beralaskan tanah merah dengan bebatuan. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding gua dan melambaikan tangannya ke arahku yang tetap mematung di mulut gua.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan sedikit ragu, menghampirinya dengan sedikit canggung. Tampaknya ia menyadari rasa tak nyamanku dari ucapannya, "Lemaskan bahumu, kau terlalu banyak berprasangka. Rileks saja," ujarnya dengan sedikit seringai di sudut bibirnya.

Tanpa menyahut, aku mendudukkan diriku di seberang tempatnya duduk bersandar. Kutatap kedua bola mata violet-nya sekali lagi.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?" ia kembali membuka suaranya.

Aku sedikit terkejut. Segera kualihkan pandanganku pada ujung lorong gua, berusaha mencari pengalih perhatian.

Baru kusadari bahwa tempat kami berada ini bukanlah gua, melainkan hanya sebuah lubang pada tebing batu. Di ujung 'gua' ini adalah jalan buntu. Dinding gua yang lembab membawa wewangian lumut segar yang berpadu dengan aroma tanah basah di luar gua.

Angin yang masuk dari bibir gua berputar dalam ruang kecil ini dan menimbulkan deru angin yang berdesir. Menarik kedua kakiku, kupeluk kedua lutut basahku. Pandangan mataku teralih pada permukaan lantai gua yang berbatu.

"Tahu apa yang ada dalam kepalaku?" ia kembali bersuara.

Aku melirik sedikit dari bawah kelopak mataku ke arahnya, dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku memikirkan hal yang sama denganmu," tandasnya lagi.

Aku kembali menatap lantai berbatu di bawah kakiku.

Sama dengan apa yang kupikirkan?

Aku menelusuri lorong dalam kepalaku.

Apa yang kupikirkan? Apa yang ada dalam pikiranku?

Ah, ya…

Aku heran melihatnya duduk di bawah pohon berdaun jarang dan membiarkan dirinya diguyur hujan lebat.

Aku heran melihatnya bergulung terdiam di sana, tanpa berusaha mencari tempat berteduh atau melindungi dirinya sendiri dari hujan yang tanpa ampun menerpa sekujur tubuhnya.

Aku heran mengapa ia tetap tak bergeming dan seolah menikmati dirinya sendiri dalam ketidakberdayaan.

…Sama sepertiku?

Dia bilang yang ada dalam kepalanya sama dengan apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Kalau begitu, apa ia juga berpikir hal yang sama tentang aku?

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan," jawabku pada pertanyaan tak tersampaikannya.

"Hmm," ia hanya menyahut dengan gumaman.

"…Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku, sedikit penasaran.

"Tidur siang," jawabnya.

Sontak aku mengerutkan keningku.

Ada orang tidur siang dengan santai di bawah guyuran hujan deras?

Dilihat dari sudut manapun kurasa hal itu sangatlah tidak mungkin.

Orang ini tidak jujur…

"Kau juga tidak jujur," seolah dapat melihat isi kepalaku dan membaca pikiranku, ia menyeringai.

"Hmm," tanpa sadar kutiru reaksinya terhadap pertanyaanku sebelumnya.

"Minimal aku masih waras sedikit dengan pakai mantel," ia kembali berujar ringan.

Aku memeluk lututku semakin erat, "Aku lupa membawanya," sahutku.

Keningnya berkerut cepat. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan heran, "Oh," timpalnya singkat.

Aku mulai merasa tenang, dan bahuku mulai terasa rileks. Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang, laki-laki bermata violet di hadapanku ini tidak banyak mempertanyakan hal tentangku.

Aku sudah terbiasa menerima tatapan heran dari orang lain terhadapku, sama halnya dengan pertanyaan mereka yang bertubi-tubi ditujukan padaku. Kadang hal itu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

Tapi sang pemilik mata ungu violet ini tidak banyak berkata-kata tentangku.

"Sendirian?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Kepalaku mengolah berbagai macam jawaban.

Aku menarik memoriku ke permukaan dan melihat diriku yang meringkuk di sudut ruangan kecil segi empat yang gelap pekat.

Apa aku sendirian?

Secercah cahaya samar muncul dari balik dinding gelap tempat memori kelamku terkunci rapat. Bayang-bayang semu mulai tergambar disana, bagaikan monokrom dalam layar ingatan yang samar.

"Dengan seorang teman," ujarku pada akhirnya. "Kakakku."

Ia membulatkan bibirnya dan mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Aku juga punya kakak," sahutnya. "Tapi sudah meninggal," tambahnya lagi seraya mengangkat bahunya.

Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum mengaku, "Kakakku juga sudah meninggal," sahutku.

"Hmm," kembali ia menanggapiku dengan gumamannya.

Suasana temaram dalam gua sedikit membuat perasaan tidak nyaman. Namun aku tidak mampu menggunakan Katon untuk menciptakan api unggun atau semacamnya sebagai penerang sekaligus penghangat ruangan. Satu-satunya penerangan yang terasa hanyalah gemerlap cahaya kilat yang berkelebat di luar gua, diiringi gemuruh guntur yang bersahutan.

Kulirik sekilas kawan berbincangku itu. Tampaknya ia sama sekali tak berniat berbuat sesuatu untuk menambah penerangan dalam ruang temaram ini—atau mungkin ia juga tak mampu menggunakan Katon sama sepertiku.

"Aku senang merasakan diriku tak berdaya di bawah buliran air yang jatuh ke bumi," sahutnya tiba-tiba.

Aku tak menyahut.

"Hujan datang ke bumi ini dicurahkan dari angkasa yang luas terbentang di atas kepala kita. Tidakkah kau merasa berada di bawah hujan seperti itu mengingatkanmu pada sesuatu?" ujarnya lagi, mengalihkan pandangannya pada curahan hujan di luar gua.

Aku tak menyahut. Entah memang kemampuan berpikirku yang lamban atau dibawah rata-rata, atau entah karena kemampuan bersosialisasiku yang kurang dan buruk, entah bagaimana aku tak mampu mengolah kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam benakku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan di bawah hujan?" ia kembali bertanya.

Yang kupikirkan? Aku tidak tahu.

Aku hanya membiarkan diriku dibawa oleh langkah kakiku yang tak juga melambat, walau tubuhku diterjang ribuan tetesan air yang mengguyur bumi dan segala isinya.

Apa yang kupikirkan saat itu?

"…Aku…" sebelum rasionalitas menguasaiku lagi, kubiarkan mulutku berbicara sendiri, tak peduli pada siapa aku bertutur, "ingin pergi ke suatu tempat," ujarku mengakhiri kalimatku yang sedikit terbata.

"Hmm," ia kembali bergumam, "kemana?" tanyanya tanpa merasa risih mendesakku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Tidak tahu," jawabku berkata sejujurnya.

"Tidak tahu?" ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku lagi, berpikir sejenak, "…Mungkin tempat yang ingin kutuju itu sebenarnya tidak ada. Aku cuma ingin terus melangkah untuk membuktikan bahwa aku punya tempat yang dituju."

Sama sekali tak kumengerti kenapa kukatakan hal itu padanya. Terlebih lagi, tak kumengerti kenapa aku berpikir demikian. Namun sesuatu dalam diri orang ini membuatku merasa tenang dan bebas. Bebas untuk beremosi, bebas untuk berbicara, bebas untuk bertingkah, bebas untuk _merasakan_.

"Begitu," sahutnya singkat.

Tak kumengerti apa maksud timpalannya itu. Hanya 'Begitu' saja seolah semuanya jelas baginya. Memangnya dia mengerti apa yang kukatakan? Memangnya dia mengerti apa yang hendak kusampaikan?

Kudongakkan kepalaku dan menatapnya lagi. Mencari emosi yang tergambar dalam wajah bergaris tegasnya. Orang bilang aku tidak pandai menunjukkan ekspresiku, tapi bukan berarti aku tak mampu melihat ekspresi orang lain. Kalau hanya tarikan otot dan kerutan kulit, tentu saja itu hal yang mudah tertangkap oleh mataku. Aku sudah banyak membaca buku, aku tahu aku pandai, dan aku tahu tidak ada hal yang luput dari ingatanku.

Sayangnya sang pemilik ungu violet ini bukan tokoh dalam buku. Air mukanya yang tampak merengut dan menatap nanar ke arah siraman air hujan di luar gua, sama sekali tak ada dalam buku panduanku.

"Begitu bagaimana?" tanyaku pada akhirnya, menyerah beranalisis tidak jelas.

Ia melirik padaku dengan sudut matanya, bibirnya masih tampak merengut. Sejenak kemudian ia menghela napasnya, "Melihatmu aku jadi tidak senang," ujarnya.

Aku menarik ujung kelopak mataku untuk membentuk lengkungan kurva, dan menarik kedua sudut bibirku—atau disebut dalam buku adalah 'tersenyum', dan berkata, "Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak senang padaku. Aku sih, senang padamu.'

Hening menyesap. Tak kusangka ia sama sekali tak bereaksi apa-apa. Pada saat seperti itu biasanya orang akan mengomeliku panjang lebar—walau aku tidak tahu salahku ada dimana. Namun pemilik pupil ungu violet ini sama sekali tak menggubrisku.

"Senang bertingkah seperti itu?"

Aku tersentak. Kedua kelopak mataku membelalak. Entah bagaimana raut mukaku saat ini, sama sekali tak dapat kubayangkan. Namun pertanyaannya itu, kalimat yang meluncur keluar dari bibirnya itu, sungguh membuatku terhenyak tanpa dinyana, tanpa mampu kuelakkan, tanpa mau kutahan maupun kulawan.

"Melihatmu sekilas saja, aku tahu kau orang yang menyebalkan," ujarnya lagi.

Aku mengolah kata-katanya sejenak, "Kalau begitu kenapa mengajakku bicara?" timpalku sekenanya.

Ia mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah," ujarnya, "melihatmu mengingatkanku pada dua orang yang kukenal," tambahnya.

Ah, lagi-lagi perasaan tak tertahankan itu datang lagi. Rasa penasaran yang menggerogoti hatiku.

"Kuberitahu kau salah satunya," seolah mengetahui apa yang kurasakan, ia berujar lagi. "Ada seseorang yang sangat pandai, sekaligus bodoh. Dia sangat kuat, sekaligus lemah. Hatinya dikuasai emosi berlebihan yang tak tertahankan. Kesedihan, kesepian, ketidakberdayaan, kelemahan, kesalahan, penyesalan, kesendirian, semuanya menciptakan kebencian dan dendam yang tak terbendung," ia mulai dengan ceritanya.

Aku terdiam mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Orang yang pandai sekaligus bodoh, kuat sekaligus lemah.

Adakah orang yang begitu? Mungkinkah ada yang semacam itu?

Dan orang macam apa yang memiliki begitu macam emosi dalam dirinya seperti itu? Aku bahkan satupun tak punya.

"Dia yang begitu, telah menjelma menjadi seseorang yang sama sekali berbeda. Menjadi makhluk hidup yang disokong oleh ambisinya. Dia yang seperti itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan boneka kamakura yang rusak dan digerakkan oleh dendam dan kebencian," ia kembali bertutur ringan, walalu aku tahu ada sesuatu yang lebih dalam yang ingin disampaikannya padaku.

"Apa kau membencinya?" tanpa kusadari mulutku bergerak sendiri dan pita suaraku bergetar mempertanyakan hal yang terlintas di kepalaku tanpa berpikir panjang.

Sekilas seringai tersungging di wajahnya, ia menatapku dengan pandangan mata yang seolah mencemooh bahwa aku telah mempertanyakan sesuatu hal yang tak patut dipertanyakan.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya dengan tegas dan lantang.

Aku semakin heran saja. Tadi ia bilang seseorang yang ia kenal itu memiliki emosi dan perasaan yang rumit, kalau tidak senang berarti benci, kan? Apa aku salah lagi?

"Tahu tidak alasannya?" ia malah bertanya padaku, yang sudah jelas dipastikan aku menggeleng seperti orang bodoh dan menunggunya memberiku jawaban.

Mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mengusap pelan rambut basah di yang terjuntai di wajahnya, ia menghela napas berat, "Karena aku tahu dia itu cuma merasa sedih."

Aku tak menyangka jawaban seperti itu adalah sebuah jawaban. Sama sekali tidak logis.

"Rasa sedih yang mendalam, yang tak tertahankan, namun juga tak mampu tersalurkan. Bermanifestasi menjadi kebencian. Amarah dan dendam. Amarah pada dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu melindungi apa yang ingin dilindunginya, pada kelemahan hatinya yang tak mampu menyelamatkan dirinya, pada kesalahannya sendiri yang tak akan mampu ia perbaiki lagi, pada ketidakberdayaannya melihat segala hal yang dimilikinya telah menghilang. Rasa gusar yang tak terbendung lagi membuatnya membenci dirinya sendiri, ia hanya tak tahu itu,"

Aku berusaha meresapi kata-katanya. Kuakui aku bukan orang yang pandai bermain kata dan ahli tentang makna dibalik kata-kata. Kalau kukatakan supaya ia bicara dengan lebih ringkas dan jelas saja, dia bakal marah tidak, ya?

Tiba-tiba aku teringat, "Lalu apa hubungannya kenalanmu itu denganku?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangkat sebelah tanganny dan menunjuk tepat ke arahku, "Kau dan dia sama-sama berusaha mencari arti hidup kalian. Kemana arah yang kalian tuju akan berakhir, dan apa yang berada di ujung perjalanan kalian itu. Dengan kata lain," ia berhenti sejenak, "krisis eksistensi."

Kedua mataku membelalak. Tanpa mampu kutahan, kedua sudut bibirku menyerong membentuk kurva dengan sendirinya. Kurasakan perutku tergelitik oleh rasa geli yang aneh. Aku terbatuk pelan, kedua kelopak mataku mengerut dan mengatup cepat.

"Begitu caramu tertawa dengan tulus?"

Aku tersentak. Kupandangi sosok berambut perak itu dengan berbagai macam gejolak dalam dadaku. Gejolak tanpa nama, yang tak mampu kudefinisikan sama sekali.

Ia tersenyum lebar. Diam begitu saja. Tidak mencemooh ataupun bertanya. Ia tak berkata-kata.

"Kuberi tahu orang yang satunya lagi, yang mengingatkanmu padanya," ia kembali membuka suaranya lagi.

Aku tak menyahut. Membiarkan ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

Sejenak hening menyesap, sebelum ia menarik napas panjang dan kembali bertutur tenang, "Kau mirip dengan aku. Aku yang dulu."

Tak ayal lagi pernyataannya itu membuatku tersentak. Entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya orang tak dikenal ini membuatku terkesiap dengan setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya yang tak pernah lepas dari seringai tipis yang samar.

"Dulu aku juga seperti itu. Berpikir ini-itu, tentang banyak hal. Memandanag segala hal di sekelilingku dengan cara yang aku mau saja. Hanya memikirkan tentang diriku dan pengaruh keberadaanku bagi orang lain saja. Pada akhirnya semuanya menjadi hanya tentang diriku sendiri saja."

Aku berusaha mencerna ucapannya.

"Pada akhirnya aku tersadar, hidup ini bukan cuma soal diriku sendiri. Keberadaan orang lain, orang-orang di sekitarku, juga mempengaruhi kehidupanku. Saudara, sahabat, rekan, atasan, bawahan, musuh, orang asing. Semuanya terlibat dalam jalan kehidupanku, bersinggungan dan kadang berbenturan, namun itu semualah yang membentuk arti keberadaanku. Siapa aku? Di mana aku? Mau kemana aku? Siapakah teman seperjalananku? Adakah mereka? Adakah seseorang di sisiku? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selama ini terus menghantuiku, sedikit demi sedikit mulai terkuak seiring perjalanan hidupku.

"Dan itu semuanya dapat kuperoleh setelah bersama-sama orang lain. Bagaimanapun, kita tidak bisa hidup sendirian di dunia ini. Manusia adalah makhluk sosial yang bersama-sama akan saling mengasah pengalaman, pengetahuan, kemampuan, dan kemampuan survival-nya. Hingga semua itu akan membentuk suatu kesatuan sejarah kehidupan individu itu sendiri," sang pemilik bola mata violet mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya.

Aku menelan ludah, pikiranku mengolah setiap kata yang bergulir dari mulutnya yang bertutur dengan mantap dan tenang.

Kutatap kembali kedua bola mata yang penuh dengan pesona ungu violet itu, berusaha mencari sesuatu di sana. Sesuatu yang telah membuatnya mampu berkata-kata seperti itu. Sesuatu yang telah membuatnya berpikiran mantap dengan apa yang diyakininya itu.

Kepercayaan macam apa yang ia miliki terhadap hidup ini? Apa yang dijanjikan oleh hidup ini, hingga membuatnya begitu mencintai hidupnya seperti itu?

Ya, dari caranya berkata-kata, aku paham benar bahwa orang yang berada di hadapanku ini begitu mencintai hidupnya. Hidup yang baginya penuh berkah dan keindahan. Keindahan macam apa yang membiarkannya tergeletak di pinggir jalan dan dibasahi ribuan tetes hujan tanpa daya? Berkah seperti apa yang membuatnya terpekur sendirian di bawah pohon berdaun jarang itu?

"Aku bukan orang yang pandai, kuakui itu," tiba-tiba saja ia kembali membuka suaranya. "Tapi di jalan kesendirianku, telah kutemukan arti hidupku."

Tak dapat kusembunyikan rasa penasaran dari wajah pucatku. Kubiarkan ia meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Aku bagaikan air," ia berujar perlahan.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Air katanya? Air?

"Aku selalu bergerak dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya, mengikuti arus kehidupan. Namun ketika tempat yang kudatangi itu sudah penuh, maka aku akan tumpah tanpa daya," sahutnya dengan pandangan yang tetap terpaku pada tetesan hujan di mulut gua.

Aku terdiam tak menyahut. Aku tahu benar apa yang ia maksudkan dengan kata-katanya itu. Kutundukkan kepalaku. Kupeluk lututku semakin erat.

"Tapi," tiba-tiba ia kembali berujar, "ketika kulihat hal ini dari sisi yang berbeda, kusadari bahwa aku punya peran tersendiri. Peran yang hanya dapat dipenuhi olehku sendiri," ujarnya dengan nada suara yang lantang dan tegas.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatapnya, menunggunya melanjutkan.

"Ketika aku mengalir dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain itu, aku _telah _melakukan peranku, mengisi kekosongan dalam hidup orang lain, memberikan arti hidupku. Dan itulah bukti kehidupanku."

Aku terkesiap.

"Sekalipun ingatan mereka tentang diriku telah hilang, namun keberadaan singkatku akan selalu terkenang dalam hati mereka. Menjadi salah satu bagian kecil yang membentuk pengalaman mereka, dalam sebuah episode singkat perjalanan hidupnya," ia mengembangkan senyum lebar.

"Kalau…" aku berucap perlahan, "kalau kau selalu beralih dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain, bukankah itu berarti tidak ada tempat yang kekal bagimu? Bukankah berarti kau sebetulnya tidak punya tempat bagimu??"

Entah mengapa kurasakan dadaku bergejolak hebat ketika kuutarakan segala keraguan dalam hatiku itu. Pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya ingin kutanyakan diriku sendiri, namun tak pernah sanggup kutemukan jawabannya. Bisakah orang ini memberikan jawabannya untukku?

"Laut kebebasan," ia menjawab lantang dengan penuh kebanggaan.

Kedua kelopak mataku membelalak lebar.

"Perjalanan terakhirku adalah menuju laut kebebasan. Sebagai air yang tenang dan kadang beriak, aku akan selalu mengisi setiap ruang kosong di tempat persinggahanku, hingga kucapai laut kebebasanku sendiri. Laut yang menjadi tempat tujuan terakhirku. Tidak ada tangis maupun kesedihan di sana, yang ada hanyalah harapan dan kebanggaan atas bukti keberadaan diri. Laut yang menjadi tempat kekal bagiku," tandasnya dengan penuh kemantapan hati.

"Apa…yang berada di sana?" aku bertanya dengan sedikit terbata.

"Kenangan tentang semua orang yang kusayang," jawabnya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. "Kelak, aku akan berenang bebas di samudra biru kebebasanku itu, dan mengenang semua hal yang telah kulalui sepanjang perjalananku menuju tempat itu."

"Sendirian?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia tak menyahut. Senyum yang terpoles di wajahnya semakin merekah. Detik berikutnya ia beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Buka pintu hatimu untuk orang lain, dan biarkan orang lain memasukinya. Kemudian ulurkan tanganmu dan ajak mereka menuju laut kebebasanmu," tandasnya sesaat kemudian.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku lagi.

"Jangan merendahkan kepalamu. Angkat kepalamu, hadapi segala yang ada di hadapanmu. Jangan merasa rendah diri. Kau sama seperti semua orang, semua orang sama sepertimu. Jangan bersusah hati sendiri," tegasnya dengan lancar.

"…Apa aku pantas…mendapatkan semua hal itu?" kuyakinkan diriku sendiri.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya tanpa keraguan.

Aku menarik sudut bibirku dan—yah, mungkin seperti inilah yang mereka bilang 'tersenyum' dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Sang pemilik bola mata violet menggeliat dan meregangkan otot-otot tangan dan bahunya. Menepuk pinggulnya sebentar, ia mulai beranjak pergi, "Nah kawan, kembalilah pada teman-temanmu. Jangan anggap mereka tidak ada karena kau menganggap dirimu sendiri tidak ada. Kau ada, begitu pula mereka. Kau ada karena mereka, sama halnya seperti mereka ada karena kau ada."

Aku tak menimpali, namun sudut hatiku menjawab 'Terima kasih'.

"Kalau ada jodoh, mungkin kelak kita akan bertemu lagi," sahutnya sesaat kemudian dan melangkah pergi. "Selamat jalan, semoga kau selamat dalam perjalananmu," ujarnya seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Kupandangi sosoknya yang menerobos hujan dan semakin menjauh dan samar. Tanpa menghabiskan banyak waktu lagi, aku bangkit berdiri. Bersiap menuju tempat awalku berjalan tadi.

"Sai!" sebuah suara nyaring terdengar lantang menyeruak gemuruh hujan.

Terkejut, kutolehkan kepalaku dan kulihat dua orang remaja sepantaranku tengah berlari kecil menghampiri gua tempatku berlindung dari hujan ini.

"Dasar bodoh! Kemana saja kau?!" remaja pertama yang sampai duluan meneriakiku sembari menuding ke arahku dengan telunjuknya yang teracung tepat di depan batang hidungku.

"Sai, kau bikin cemas saja, tahu tidak? Lain kali kalau mau jalan-jalan atau semacamnya, bilang dulu dong!" remaja lain berambut merah muda—yang ini anak perempuan—mengomeliku tak kalah berisiknya dengan remaja laki-laki berambut emas sebelumnya.

"Apa yang lakukan di sini? Gua apa ini? Ah! Jangan-jangan kau menemukan harta karun ya? Jadi kau mencari harta karun sendirian?! Hah?? Curang!!" pemuda berambut emas mengoceh konyol tak karuan.

"Ya ampun, kau hujan-hujanan begini, tidak pakai mantel lagi, dasar ceroboh!" yang gadis masih saja mengomel seperti ibu-ibu.

Kupejamkan kedua mataku, mengirup udara lembab dari hawa dingin di sekitar tubuhku. Yang kurasakan adalah rasa hangat yang sedikit demi sedikit menyeruak dalam hatiku yang beku dan dingin sebelumnya.

Dengan penuh harapan dan semangat baru untuk menyongsong hari esok yang lebih baik, kuutarakan apa yang ada dalam benakku tanpa ragu, "Aku menemukan harta karun yang tak ternilai di sini."

Pemuda berambut emas dan gadis berambut merah muda menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut. Entah apa yang membuat mereka seperti habis melihat hantu siang bolong saja, membelalakkan mata mereka lebar-lebar begitu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari gua yang sempit dan gelap itu. Sudut yang hitam pekat dan dingin itu mungkin tak akan pernah kuingat lagi kelak. Namun, seperti sang pemilik ungu violet itu bilang, kelak hal ini pasti menjadi kenang-kenangan berhargaku dalam jalan hidupku menuju laut kebebasanku sendiri.

Kuhampiri kedua orang yang selalu menganggapku sebagai _teman_ di hadapanku. Berdiri di bawah siraman hujan, namun tak kurasakan tubuhku menggigil dan ngilu dengan hawa dingin yang mencekam dan sepi lagi.

Perlahan sang surya menampakkan dirinya dari balik awan-awan nun jauh di angkasa, bersamaan dengan semakin terhentinya tetesan hujan yang berjatuhan.

"Ayo, kita pulang," sahutku melangkah keluar gua, menuju cahaya terang yang menyilaukan. Begitu silau hingga tak terasa membuat air mataku tergenang di pelupuk mataku.

Naruto dan Sakura, kedua orang yang sekarang telah sanggup kusebut sebagai _temanku_ itu, menyambutku dengan uluran tangan mereka dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, kita pulang ke rumah sama-sama, Sai."

.

**-**

**OWARI**

**-**

* * *

**End Note:**

Se-Sejujurnya saya sempat hilang arah dalam pertengahan fic ini. Mohon maap kalau terkesan aneh.. T.T

Entah apa tujuan saya bikin fic ini, yang ada dalam kepala saya adalah bagaimana proses pembentukan pemikiran Sai dalam memandang kehidupan, dan di sinilah Suigetsu berperan untuk membimbingnya menuju kesimpulannya sendiri.

Kalau ficlet ini sulit dimengerti atau terkesan aneh, gomenchai.. Saya awal bikinnya saat sedang dalam mode emo.. ^^;; *tawa hambar*

Berikutnya saya bakal berusaha buat fic SuiSai yang lebih menarik dan ringan.. ^^

.

(NB: Typo-error akan segera dikoreksi secepatnya)


End file.
